She Venom - Casa de papel
by Malcolm Merlyn
Summary: In the middle of the robbery of the royal mint, the symbiote make her appearance ...


The robbery had begun 2 days ago in the royal mint and the hostages were tired.

The inspector Murillo was inside the royal mint to make sure all the hostages were alive.

So Berlin, Tokyo and Rio were bringing them to the inspector one by one.

Arthuro was with several other hostages in a room kept by Oslo.

"You must hide yourself", he whispered to Allison who was next to him.

"Why ? are you crazy ?"

"Because if they can't prove you're alive, the police will intervene"

"That's a big if, and where could I hide ?"

"There is a safe room, I have the code and I can tell you where it is in the royal mint"

Allison wasn't ok to do it but Arthuro insisted.

She asked to go to the toilets.

Nairobi came with her.

She began to run while Nairobi wasn't watching closely.

And somehow she managed to reach the safe room, to enter the code and to lock herself inside the safe room.

There was a lot of weird objects in that room.

Weird paintings, objects with unknown names for her.

Then she saw a box, there was written "sample", "a sample of what", she thought.

She opened the box and found a close test tube.

She took it in her hand, there was a black goo inside that was moving.

Suddenly, the door of the safe room opened, it was Nairobi (the profesor gave him the secret code thanks to the cameras)

"You're here you little bitch", said Nairobi while pointing a gun to Allison.

Allison panicked and dropped the test tube that falled on the ground.

The goo began to spread on her feets and soon reached her legs.

"What's the hell ?", shouted Nairobi.

Allison tried to remove with her hands and the goo attached itself to her hands.

It was soon spreading on all parts of her body.

"Help me Nairobi !", she shouted.

"I don't know what to do", answered Nairobi completely panicked.

The goo reached her breasts and Allison moaned "ooooooohhhhh".

The goo totally engulfed her breasts.

Then it went inside her vagina and her back.

"That feels so great but I must get rid of it" thought Allison.

"You will love us", said a voice.

"Who is that ?", answered Allison.

"I'm the symbiote, I'm the one that is spreading on you"

"What do you want ? Are you trying to swallow me ?"

"Of course not, I need a host to survive"

"Why would I accept ?"

"Because I can give you great abilities"

"Hum I would prefer you to leave"

"As you want" answered the symbiote, "maybe Nairobi will accept me"

The goo began to leave, and Allison realized she didn't feel so good while it was leaving her.

"Please stay", she shouted

"It's too late unless ..."

"unless what ? tell me !"

"unless you accept to fully bond with me"

"What will happen if I fully bond with you ?"

"You'll have absolute power !"

"Of course I accept, I want to be your host"

The goo spread on every part of her body.

Her breasts became huge, "Wow this is amazing".

The goo transformed her hands in claws.

"Oh my god faster faster I want you in every part of my body, I want you deeper in my pussy yeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss".

"And now is time for fully bond, are you ready ?"

"What are you waiting for ? I want more of you"

The symbiote spread on Allison's head.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS", she moaned

She had now big white eyes, a long tongue and jaws instead of her teeth.

"I feel so powerful !"

Nairobi who didn't believe what she just saw said "Are you ok Allison ?"

"I'm fine, I never felt that great this is just amazing"

"Don't move" shouted Nairobi with her gun still pointing on Allison.

Allison released a tendril and took Nairobi's gun.

"NOW I HAVE THE POWER YOU LITTLE BITCH", she said with a deeper voice

"Allison please"

"Allison is no more, we are she venom"

"But look at you !"

Allison who was now a giant monster forced Nairobi to follow her in the toilets.

She saw herself in the mirror.

"You're right Nairobi, I'm monstruous , I'm definetely look like a monster but I love it, now people will respect me"

She looked at her new body "Look at these teeth and look at my claws this is amazing ! But what I prefer is my tongue"

Allison begins to kiss Nairobi with her longue tongue.

The symbiote retrieved from her head while she was kissing.

Her head was normal, but she still had her longue tongue and her jaws.

She stopped the kiss, "I have absolute power Nairobi, I would have been stupid to refuse that power"

Nairobi answered "this is madness"

"I think I will take my revenge on every one of you, I can fuck you all", she grinned.

"Allison no", shouted Nairobi.

"I know you'll like to get my power, look at me I don't need clothes anymore and I feel so powerful"

Her venom mask completely appeared on her head and she groaled.

"You can take the appearance with you by the way, you can change your face, you can make clothes appear", said the symbiote.

She-venom decided to take the appearance of Nairobi.

"What do you think about it ?", she asked to the real Nairobi.

She released a small tendril to prevent Nairobi to leave the safe room and she got out of the room.

She came to Oslo with the appearance of Nairobi and said to him she wanted to talk in private with Ariadna.

Oslo let them in the room.

The symbiote gave Allison her normal appearance.

"What's the hell ?!" shouted Ariadna when she saw Nairobi transformed in Allison.

Allison began to kiss Ariadna without answering her question, Ariadna tried at first to stop her but soon let her do.

"It can't be worst than with Berlin", she thought.

"You kiss very well", she said to Allison.

Then Allison removed Ariadna's Clothes.

She then morphed into She Venom.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh", shouted Ariadna completely afraid.

She Venom was still kissing Ariana and she was touching Ariadna's breasts with her claws.

"Your body has so much potential", she said to Ariadna.

"Leave me alone please", answered Ariadna.

Allison released tendrils in her pussy and her in back.

Ariadna moaned.

"You can become like me but I want you to beg for it !"

"I don't want to become like you"

Allison released some new tendrils in Ariadna's back and pussy.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWW", moaned Ariadna in ectasy.

"Accept the symbiote, bond with it"

"No", answered Ariadna fighting about the great sensation the symbiote gave her.

The symbiote engulfed Ariadna's breasts.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS", she shouted.

"So you accept us ?"

"Please let me"

"Seriously you prefer to be defenseless with Berlin raping you instead of having absolute power ?"

"Maybe Allison is right, after all that feeling is so great, and maybe Berlin will kill me", thought Ariadna

"I don't know if I accept, show me what you're capable of and I promise I won't resist this time"

She kissed Ariadna with her long tongue and she stimulated all of her body.

"You're amazing, a little bit more and I accept you"

She released all of her tendrils, Ariadna moaned savagely.

"Go ahead, do it, I'm all yours" said Ariadna with a grin on her face.

The black goo engulfed Ariadna completely.

Her body became way taller and more muscular.

Her hands morphed in claws, her teeth in jaws just like Allison and she had scary white eyes.

She groaled "WE ARE VENOMESS", Venomess look at her body and said "I'm so much muscular"

"And what do you think of your new appaerance ?", answered She Venom

Venomess looked herself in the mirror, what she saw a giant muscular monster with huge breasts.

"So this is me ? I fucking love it, I'm sexy as hell, I can't wait to fuck Berlin and to teach him a lesson"

"But in the meantime I think we have unfinished business", said She Venom.

The symbiote only retracted from their head and they made love.

"We wouldn't exchange the symbiote for 2 billions", thought She Venom and Venomess.


End file.
